Undo the Seal
by Coalpatch
Summary: After the final battle with Aion, Rosette and Chrono find themselves living together, hidden away in the close refinement of an old cottage. How will the two cope with their emotions? As well as with the end drawing ever nearer? (Trial fanfiction.)


Hi, I know it's been so long since the last time I was on here, but I'm back!

I really wanted to write something for the Chrono Crusade fandom as I realize that there aren't many other fanfictions out there.

So with this I just wanted to see how well this did, to see if people like where the story is going and to see if I should write more!

To put it shortly...

 _ **ALL THE ANGST, SOPPY ROMANCE AND DRAMA THAT YOU COULD EVER WANT!**_

***Spoil alert, I don't own The anime **OR** manga,  Chrono Crusade. Rightful ownership goes to Daisuke Moriyama.

* * *

"Chrono, please undo the contract -before it's too late to do so," Rosette's voice shook as she pleaded with the devil sitting across from her at the rickety kitchen table, "I can't take you with me. It was _my_ decision to make the contract with you in the first place!" She placed a hand on her chest in a frantic attempt to carry across her plea. Her eyes were staring at the hornless boy beseechingly.

"Rosette-" Chrono started but was swiftly cut off by frustrated wail as the girl addressed shot up from her seat so quickly that the chair tipped backwards, hitting the floor with a loud slam, silencing any response that the latter tried to convey. "Why can't you just understand that I'm trying to save you?" Rosette's voice came out as a hoarse cry as her fists met the table's surface. Its echo was carried throughout the remainder of the small household.

 _Why couldn't he just understand?_ Rosette thought indignantly.

She stared down at her shaking fists, waiting for his reply. But her frown grew when no such reply came. Looking up she found him looking away, deliberately avoiding her gaze.

Rosette felt her jaw clenched. She had brought this discussion up numerous times since their stay here, but she still felt as if they had gotten nowhere with it. It was something that needed to be addressed. She knew all too well that Chrono didn't like to discuss the matter regarding her inevitable demise, let alone be lectured by her on it. But know was not the time for him to blatantly ignore her!

In a last stitch effort to convince him Rosette reached out to grasp one of the devils hands, "Chrono please..." Rosette begged him this time, and she almost thought that she'd convinced him when he slowly started turning back towards her. Feeling a sudden spark of hope Rosette began, "It'll be alright-" but stilled when she met his eyes.

At this her heart seemed to ache.

Chrono gaze was drowned with sorrowful remorse as he stared at her. Rosette was about to continue when he cut her off, "No Rosette. I won't do it." He twisted his hand around to squeeze hers. "If you go, I go with you." He told her firmly. "There's no other way about this. That is my final decision."

The resolve in his voice made it clear to her that no matter what she tried to do to convince him, that he would never change his mind. He had set his fate. And that's what made it even harder for her to accept. Feeling hot tears begin to rim her eyes Rosette bit her lip irritably. "Whatever." She wrenched her hand out his and pushed herself away from the table, before turning abruptly and storming out of the kitchen.

"Ah- Rosette!" Chrono stood and made to follow her. His arm outstretched, but stopped when she disappeared around the corner. Staring ahead into oblivion Chrono clenched his fists into tight balls. He felt frustration boil within his very being before being replaced with a painful ache.

Swallowing hard he sunk back down into his seat with a defeated sigh. Chrono knew that she just didn't want for him to share her inedible doom. But he had made up his mind. He had made it very clear to her that he had no intention to living longer than she did. Running his hands over his face, he sunk down and rested his head in his arms. _Oh Rosette…_

Why did things, involving the one he cherished most, always have to end in a fight?

* * *

Voila~ Please let me know what you think. And I'm open to any tips and suggestions you might have for me!

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
